1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a beverage dispensing system featuring a movable ice gate assembly for facilitating increased ice capacity within existing spatial constraints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage dispensing systems are equipped with a beverage dispenser unit for dispensing a variety of popular beverages therefrom. Additionally, beverage dispensing systems often provide ice to complement those beverages dispensed from the beverage dispenser unit in that consumers expect ice to accompany many of these popular carbonated and non-carbonated drinks.
However, providing a continuous supply of ice has long been problematic, especially if large volumes of consumers access a beverage dispensing system. Current beverage dispensing systems either require manual ice replenishment by a beverage dispensing system attendant or feature automatic ice makers of limited capacity.
In particular, beverage dispenser units include an ice collection bin for providing a supply of ice. Often, an attendant placing ice directly into the ice collection bin replenishes ice within the ice collection bin. In addition to being tedious and labor intensive, manual ice replenishment is hazardous in that consumers and beverage dispenser attendants alike trip and fall on ice that lands on the floor during the replenishment process. Furthermore, manual ice replenishment is less than sanitary due to ice contact with the atmosphere, the ice collection bin, and even the beverage dispenser attendant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,338, which issued to A. G. Weil et al. on Oct. 12, 1965 and is entitled "Ice Handling Apparatus", features a beverage dispensing system with an automatic ice maker. The Weil ice maker is confined within the inner workings of a beverage dispenser unit and, thus, cannot accommodate the unit's ice collection bin with large volumes of ice at any given time. Furthermore, merely entertaining the notion of integrating an additional automatic ice maker within an existing beverage dispenser unit is unduly troublesome in that beverage dispensing systems are often situated in commercial settings with little space for accommodating ice capacity expansion.
The Weil ice maker imposes a further complication in that it does not include an integrated sanitizing system, which necessitates manual cleaning. Consequently, the Weil ice maker is not suited for placement in a confined space, such as under a counter.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a self-sanitizing beverage dispensing system that provides increased ice capacity within existing spatial constraints.